Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of The Wild
by Beetletail
Summary: Hyrule is under attack. It's almost destroyed, ruined by the Necrozma in Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda sits in the castle, holding Necrozma back, but she can't hold it much longer. Link, a young Eevee, failed to beat the Prism Pokemon years ago. Now, one-hundred years later, he's ready to try again. (I own nothing) (May include minor blood) (Moves have no basis in actual movesets)
1. Chapter One - Open Your Eyes

_**Link... LINK!**_

The young Eevee shifted in his sleep, quietly ignoring the voice that pestered him.

 _ **Link! Link, open your eyes...**_

He huffed as the water encasing him slowly drained, curling up tighter for warmth.

 _ **Wake up, Link...**_

With nothing better to do, his sleep disrupted and the voice preventing him from falling asleep again, Link reached a paw to his aching head and rubbed it for a moment. He slowly stood, stepped out of the pool, and noticed a pedestal near a wall. On top of said pedestal, there sat a reddish-brown slate with strange markings on it. One in the center showed an eye with a teardrop, a blue dot in the center, and a red-and-white ring around the dot.

 _ **That is a Pokedex. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.**_

Link snatched the slate from the pedestal in his mouth, finding there was a clip for it on the leather strip around his neck. A bit of fumbling with his paws, and the dex lay in the strap easily. He could've sworn he'd never seen it before, but there was something familiar about it that gave him a warm feeling. Suddenly, the wall shifted, opening a door.

Ahead of him lay a chest, and the young pocket monster ran ahead to push the lid up. He could've sworn he heard a chuckle, but ignored it, instead shifting his head in confusion at what he found inside. "It's a worn-out scarf?" He shook his head, ears bobbing, and put it on. _The fabric could be smoother, but my mane does protect my neck._ The next chest held a thick brown satchel, visually appealing and comfortable. _There's also a lot of room. I can hold a lot in it. This could be useful._

Taking a moment to appreciate the unique markings and lighting of the room, Link approached the next wall, which he guessed would also end up conveniently opening a door.

 _ **Hold the Pokedex up to the pedestal… that will show you the way…**_

Link bit the slate around the handle, placing the glowing point in the ring on a matching point on the pillar.

 _ **POKEDEX AUTHENTICATED**_

The door started rising, revealing a blinding light. Squinting, the Eevee approached the new door.

 _ **Link… you are the light – our light – that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go…**_

Trotting forward, up stairs and through water, the Pokemon was met with a cliff. He frowned, trying to make out how to climb it. Shrugging, he decided the only way to move forward was to jump onto the cliff, claws in the wall, and put his paws on the overhangs. Not long later, he was standing near the exit. Excitedly, the young Eevee ran out and stood at the overhang of a cliff. The wind blew through his fur, ruffling his ears, and the view was breathtaking. There was a forest, a huge log, a cliff, hills and stones and a volcano!

Suddenly, a voice called from the cliff's side. Link turned, noticing a very old Flareon. His mane was graying, and so was his muzzle and his eyes was covered by a thick brown hood. He seemed to stare at Link for a moment, before turning and walking towards a fire.

Link looked down with curious eyes, almost instantly running down to the Flareon's area. He suddenly halted, finding that his Pokedex had started glowing. He hesitated and then held it up, finding that the glow got brighter closer to a strange disc on the ground. He tapped the slate to the disc, and an image formed of a slash mark with a caption. The Eevee placed the slate on the ground, reading the words:

 _ **CUT – ATTACK – THE OPPONENT IS CUT WITH THE USER'S CLAWS. ALSO USED TO CHOP DOWN TREES.**_

The image was glowing blue, as though it was selected, but with nothing to change this setting to, Link returned to Dex to its holder and continued his pursuit of the Old Flareon.


	2. Chapter Two - Tower

Link ran down the hill, gaining momentum before coming to a sudden stop at the base and skidding for a few paw steps. He made a quick turn, running to the fireplace the Old Flareon had made, and quickly noticed an item there. He sniffed it, frowning at the strange scent. _It seems like a berry, but it's mushy and wrinkled. The fire seems to have softened it._ He took it in his paw, and then shoved it into his bag. Instantly, the Pokedex began to glow. He took it out, and there were a few sentences confirming his belief:

 **BAKED BERRY - DIRECT HEAT HAS SOFTENED THIS BERRY, MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO TELL WHAT TYPE IT WAS ORIGINALLY. EAT IT TO RESTORE THREE HP.**

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" The young Eevee jumped at the sudden outburst from the Old Flareon. "I do believe that is my Baked Berry! You can't just go around taking whatever you please!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry," Link said, scratching behind his ear with a hind leg. "I can give it back, if you want."

There was a sudden change in mood from the Old Flareon, whose face softened and wrinkled as he began to laugh. "Oh, it's fine. I could not resist pulling your leg! Please, do help yourself. A berry and an open flame make for a succulent treat." The flareon seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing, "It is a bit strange to see another soul in these parts."

Link cocked his head, ears twitching to one side. "Oh, really? Then who are you?"

"Me? I'll spare you my life story. I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now," The Old Flareon chuckled. "What brings a bright-eyed young Eevee like you to a place like this?"

"I… well, I…" _I don't remember why I'm here, where here is…_ Panic suddenly sprouted in Link's chest. _I don't remember anything! I… okay, calm down…_ "I was wondering where we are?"

"Answering a question with a question. That's fair enough," The Old Flareon chuckled. "As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence, I shall tell you."

Link cocked his head and sat down, confused by the Old Flareon's wording. "Well?"

"Patience, now," The Old Flareon chided. "This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire region of Hyrule." He stood shakily, and gestured with a graying paw to a large, crumbling building. "That temple there… long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the region one-hundred years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay."

Once again, Link cocked his head. _I feel like I should know this, but I don't…_

"Yet another forgotten entity, a mere ghost of its former self…" The Old Flareon cut off after this and sat down, leaving Link alone in his thoughts. _What was it called? What rituals was it used for?_ He shook his head and continued walking.

Suddenly, a strange brown creature leapt out of the grass. It seemed slow and lazy, and there were darker stripes along its back. The creature – a word popped into Link's head, a _slakoth_ – lunged at him, and the Eevee unsheathed his claws to attack his rival. A few hits, and it collapsed and disappeared, dropping a berry and some claws. He picked up the berry, and the Pokedex began to glow. He took it out of its loop and read the description:

 **ORAN BERRY- A COMMON BERRY WITH MIXES OF FLAVORS THAT CAN BE FOUND ON MOST TREES. EAT IT TO RESTORE 2 HP, OR COOK IT TO INCREASE ITS EFFECT.**

Nodding, Link returned the berry to his satchel. He next picked up the first claw, noting the strange shape of it and reading the Dex entry for this item:

 **SLAKOTH CLAW – THE SEVERED CLAW OF A SLAKOTH, A CREATURE OFTEN ENCOUNTERED IN THE PLAINS OF HYRULE. THE CLAW ISN'T EDIBLE, BUT IT CAN BE STEWED WITH SOME CRITTERS TO MAKE AN ELIXIR.**

Now, with the claws and berry in his pack, Link returned the Pokedex to its strap and stared at the berries hanging off the many trees on the cliff-side. Continuing to trot along, Link made good progress down the path before the voice spoke to him again.

 _ **Link… Link! Head for the point marked on the map in your Pokedex.**_

Only now beginning to question where the voice came from, Link bit on the Pokedex's handle and noted a glowing point on the strange black-and-blue pattern. He didn't know what it was, but he memorized the location, returned the Dex to its strap, and vigorously ran towards it. _Finally, I might get some answers!_

Along the way, Link was attacked by more slakoth and strange, gooey creatures he believed were called Grimer. Each put up a bit of a fight but he managed to get away unscathed, though he did notice that his Pokedex showed the move Cut as having lowered PP each time he used it. He quickly realized that a lack of PP would likely be a problem, and started avoiding fights whenever possible.

Along the way, Link was consistently distracted by the temple. He was so excited at the concept of exploring it, but at the same time he felt as though the journey would soon lead him there. He avoided the dark woods, pressed past large tress, and forced himself to look away from the ruins. Soon, he was near the marker – a hill. As he pressed up, the Eevee realized there was a pedestal on a cliff inside the hill, not unlike those he had encountered in the shrine. Putting together what he was supposed to do, the Eevee grabbed the slate by the handle and rested it in the pedestal, ignoring the mechanical voice instructing him to do just that.

 **GROWLITHE TOWER ACTIVATED. PLEASE WATCH FOR FALLING ROCKS.**

The ground began to rumble. Nearby slakoth glanced around wildly, small nearby rodent Pokemon and flying types scattered. Suddenly, the strange platform burst up and scattered rock everywhere, Link still on top of it. Dust clouded the ground, and he noticed that more platforms – or, more accurately, towers – were popping up all over the region.

Link's Pokedex lit up on the slate, words sprawling across the screen: **GREAT PLATEAU TOWER. DISTILLING LOCAL INFORMATION.** The stone above it lit up, text sprawling down and strange liquid dripping onto the slate with a satisfying splash. He jumped back, noticing something on the screen had changed. In fact, the strange black-and-blue map he had seen before suddenly lit up, and color and detail were added to a substantial block of it! **REGIONAL MAP EXTRACTED.**

 _ **Remember… Try… try to remember…You have been asleep for the past one-hundred years.**_

Link turned as the voice spoke, feeling as though it was stronger if he looked in a different direction. His eyes rested on a strange castle.

 _ **The beast…**_

Link jumped back as the tower he was standing on rumbled once again. The castle had suddenly started shaking as well as a smoky, hazy figure with a dragon-like head appeared within it.

 _ **When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end. Now then… you must hurry, Link! Before it's too late…**_

 _[AN: Link character design: /Hhbq62c ]_


End file.
